The Warrior
by Strigidae87
Summary: Jack got more than he bargained for when he released the Warrior.


"I'm not dying yet!" Jack shouts as he pushes down on the vault key as it slams into its socket. A moment later Lilith falls to the ground next to him and a barrier is projected from the key, blocking all the vault-

hunters' attempts to shoot him. The ground suddenly lights up in purple circuit-board patterns, silencing everyone present.

As the glowing patterns race up the pathway to the gate, the vault-hunters are filled with dismay and Jack with anticipation. "Yes, Warrior!" Jack gleefully shouts as the gate flashes a bright purple. Suddenly the hair on the necks of everyone present stands on end as they become aware of a colossal presence at the gate. As the glow disappears, they see a humanoid figure standing at its base. The figure stretches its neck and frowns. Turning towards the gate, it spreads it arms to its sides. Suddenly their hearts skip a beat as a massive pulse of _something_ slams down on them and they see the gateway arch explode, some pieces shooting several kilometres away. As the Warrior's figure turns toward them, _his_ awareness envelops them, and his presence suddenly fills their whole world. Of those present, only Zero and the uninjured siren, Maya, are able to remain standing.

As Jack starts thinking that he may have made huge mistake, the Warrior disappears and an instant later reappears in front of him and Lilith. With Jack wide-eyed and gasping for breath, the Warrior speaks. "Would it be you that freed me?" he asks as his purple, ringed eyes stare into Jack's. Swallowing heavily, he stammers "Y-yes. That's me." As the warrior hums in contemplation, Jack sits up and finds his voice as he continues: "I want you to kill these bandits." Frowning and causing Jack to flinch as he returns his gaze to the man on the ground, the Warrior asks: "Why should I kill at your whim?" Heedless of his conceited attitude, Jack answers "Because this world is rotten and filled with chaos! I freed you so that I can wipe this world clean-" "No!" Lilith interrupts him. "Don't listen to him! He's a genocidal megalomaniac. He just wants to _use_ you to further his own tyrannical power."

Realizing that _ordering_ the being in front of him to do anything would be a bad idea, Jack opens his mouth to talk the warrior into seeing things his way. Lilith interrupts him again, "He used his own _child_ as nothing but a tool, pumping her full of eridium for years, making her charge the vault key so that he could get at you! She begged us to kill her, and when she died-" Lilith's breath is suddenly knocked out of her, and through the spots dancing in front of her vision she notices that the Warrior is now _glaring_ at Jack who is lying limply on the ground, barely able to breathe. Realizing his effect on those around him, the Warrior closes his eyes and sighs deeply, reining in his aura.

"That is quite an accusation. What do you have to say to it?" he asks Jack. Panicking, Jack shouts: "I had to do it! I had to keep her under control!" Scowling, the Warrior leans forward, extends his index finger and pops the barrier like asoap bubble. "I doubt that I will get the whole truth, if any, from you. So, I will take the liberty of seeing for myself." With this he kneels in front of Jack and grabs Jack's forehead. "No! Please, don't! Don't look!" Jack shouts as he writhes in panic. As the others are trying to figure out what the Warrior is doing to Jack, his aura gradually goes from oppressive to crushing again as his face twists with disgust. Letting go, he says: "So, _Jack_. Can you tell me what the difference between choking and strangulation is?" Then he wraps one hand around Jack's neck and lifts him until his feet leave the ground.

As Jack's heartbeat grows fainter and his vision starts to dim, he decides that if he is to die here, he would take this upstart bastard with him. Reaching to a device on his belt he pushes some buttons on it and gives a feeble grin as he glances up at the vast space station orbiting pandora's moon. The Warrior's intuition warns him of danger from above and looking up he sees a large firey projectile falling toward him at tremendous speed. "Hmph." Lifting his unoccupied arm, he points his hand at the projectile and it explodes harmlessly in midair. Seeing the moonshot stopped so effortlessly and on the verge of losing conciousness, Jack's last thoughts are ones of despair and regret. Shortly after destroying the satelite's projectile, the Warrior watches Jack's body spasm and go still.

After dismissively tossing the corpse several metres out onto the lava, he once again sighs and turns toward the kneeling form of Lilith. She is taken aback by the change in the Warrior's demeanour. Where before his eyes had been aloof and overwhelming, now they seemed to be filled with sadness, and... was that empathy!? Kneeling in front of her, the Warrior softly asks her: "That man, Roland. Was he your lover?" Flinching, Lilith nods. "Do you want him back?" Her eyes flashing with hurt and anger, she grinds out: "Of course I do!" She squawks in protest as he lifts her in his arms. Before she can say any more, they disappear and reappear some way up the path leading out of the area. "Do you think we should do something?" Salvador suggests. "Nah. She'll be fine. They're just talking, see?" Axton nervously responds. Smirking at him, Maya comments: "You're just being a coward." "Guilty. But hey, do _you_ want to risk pissing that guy off?" "Uh... I think I'll pass." she answers.

"What gives!?" Lilith demands after the Warrior sets her down on her feet again. "I wanted some privacy." Ignoring her suspicious scowl, he continues: "Since he was your lover and died quite recently, I may still be able to find traces of him in you-" "What!?" "His _spiritual presence_." he continues with a frown. "If this is so, I may be able to resurrect him. However, looking for these traces will be extremely invasive." Hugging herself, Lilith whispers "I don't care. I just want him back." "Very well. Sit down and do not resist."

A moment after he puts his hands on her shoulders, she feels as if he is looking _inside_ her, in all sorts of unseeable places she herself has only ever subconciously been aware of. Her skin crawls with revulsion and shame, and she is barely able to keep from recoiling from his touch. After he lets go of her he says: "I found what I was looking for." Her face lighting up in anticipation, she asks: "Can you really bring him back, then?" "There is still the matter of whether he _chooses_ to come back or not. I will begin now, but I must _not_ be interrupted." Lilith watches as the Warrior makes a sequence of strange handsigns and her breath catches in her throat as his presence slams down on her again. His body starts glowing white, and the glow coalesces in front of him on the ground, slowly taking on a humanoid form.

It is this otherworldly scene that Brick and Mordecai stumble upon. Before they can do anything reckless, Lilith silences them with a gesture and a sterner glare than they have ever seen her use. After a minute or so

the glow around the humanoid form starts to fade and they hear a gasp. Sitting up before them is a living, wide-eyed and very much naked Roland. Patting himself down and breathing rapidly, he stammers: "I'm back!? How?" "Have you forgotten already?" a pale-skinned, purple-eyed man asks him. "I asked you just now if you are willing to go back to the mortal realm for a while. You said something about not leaving a certain lady in the lurch..." "Lilith!" he shouts and starts frantically looking around. When he makes eye contact with her she finally snaps out of her disbelieving stupor and dives into his arms, sobbing with joy and relief. His whisker-marked cheeks pulling into a grin, the Warrior gets up and starts walking back down to claim the vault key.


End file.
